


tomorrow city, 1889

by nobigigu



Category: 2NE1, EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobigigu/pseuds/nobigigu
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V





	tomorrow city, 1889

He slams his hot palms on the cold walls of the bathroom stall, throat burning as he empties pure stomach acid into the broken toilet bowl. Jeongguk's knees busied themselves with bruising as cold sweat ran down his face and neck.

A cough, a choke. Then began the almighty hyperventilation. _Godammit, Yoongi,_ Jeongguk thinks. He hears rushed footsteps and immediately startles.

"Guk! You alright?" Said male calls out, fretting. Jeongguk whips his head around long enough to witness the elder pocket his ruger and take quick glances around the empty bathroom as he vigorously washes his bloodied hands.

"..no.." comes a bitter grumble from the younger, who shakes his head as to try and stop the constant ringing in his ears. A water bottle is shoved in Jeongguk's face and he heaves, gladly snatching it from Yoongi's grip despite all his trembling.

Jeongguk whimpers as he gulps down the liquid, the not-so-faint taste of today's meal being washed down to the pits of his stomach. He eyes Yoongi, syeps to he's directly in front of him, takes a few extra sips to gargle, then spits the water out in his face.

"You said you wouldn't shoot people in front of me!"

Face dripping in water, Yoongi groans. "You just spit your after-vomit water at me--"

"And I want to go the fuck home, hyung! We were supposed to go bowling at 9, when all the nice the lights turn on and everyone's havin' fun, but now its 12:30 and I'm desperately in need of a fucking disinfecting," Jeongguk pants. The older rolls his eyes.

"Disinfect what? Your body literally hasn't touched a single drop of b--" Yoongi stops himself before he could say the gruesome word, that really isn't that gruesome, yet it is in Jeon Jeongguk's ears. Yoongi sighs and wipes his face with a long drag of the hand. The younger glares, waiting for him to finish the sentence, but he saves himself the leftover patience.

"You think you can just run around and do the things you do and there won't be consequences? You just killed someone hyung! What will Chaerin think, huh? What do you think her response will be when she sees the blood on you hyung? Do you ever think about that?"

"Of course I do," Yoongi responds, hesitant. He continues. "Guk, its no big deal. I can-- I _will_ take care of it myself," he whispers, taking in the younger's displeased expression. He sighs again with his hands on his hips and leans his weight on one leg.

"Take my car and pick Rin up from her apartment, make sure she doesn't check her phone and keep her distracted. I'll find another route home, Guk."

"And if she asks where you are?" Jeongguk retorts, frowning after being tossed Yoongi's car keys.

"I'm at Limelight," he answers. The younger gives Yoongi an unamused look.

"You want me to pick your sister up and tell her you're at the fucking club, when I'm the only one who knows you're roaming around the streets looking for the way home you could've gotten from me?"

"Well, you aren't the _only_ one--"

"Hyung!"


End file.
